


the wolf and the bunny

by Piehead



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Animal Traits, Bunny Bitty, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wolf Jack, the smut is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piehead/pseuds/Piehead
Summary: It's just an AU with Bitty and Jack as a Bunny and a Wolf, living their college lives.Eventually, there's porn.





	1. chase

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written forever ago on tumblr.

Jack sneezed.

Bitty jumped; inherent flight instincts springing about quicker than he expected them to just from a simple  _ sneeze _ . He placed a hand over his heart and took a breath, ears flopping back over to hand down. He offered Jack a tissue.

“Bless you, Jack,” he smiled. Jack gave him a smile, being sure to keep it as far from a grin as possible, knowing that his and Bitty’s friendship was still delicate and the sharp teeth didn’t always help. Bitty knew that down at the base of their biology, they were two people who shouldn’t gravitate towards each other. Wolves ate bunnies. That was just a fact. Yet here they were, behaving as civil as could be.

Well, after the initial ups and downs of their friendship.

“Thanks, Bittle,” Jack sighed, blowing his nose into the tissue. He stood, stretching, and glanced at the time. “Think I’m gonna go for a run.”

“Oh! I’ll join you,” Bitty offered. “I haven’t had a good run in ages.”

Jack rose an eyebrow, a smile quirking at the edge of his lips. “The bunny wants to run with the wolf?”

“Ha, ha, Jack Zimmermann, but I could outrun you any day of the week.”

“Oh, really?”

That sounded like a challenge. And Eric Richard Bittle did not back down from a challenge.

Unfortunately, neither did Jack Laurent Zimmermann.

They were in South Quad when Jack finally caught up to Bitty and managed to grab him, his instincts saying so and Bitty squeaked when they went tumbling. They landed with Jack on top of Bitty, looking down at his teammate as both of them tried to get their breathing under control. The grass beneath them was soft and Bittle looked, for lack of a better word, delicious. Jack wondered if he was reverting back to old tendencies.

Bitty stared up at his captain, eyes focused on the too blue of Jack’s own as he laid beneath him. Jack’s ears dropped downward a bit, towards Bitty, as if picking up on the way his breath seemed to hitch. Without realizing it, Jack’s tail had started to wag.

“...You were right,” Jack said suddenly, a small laugh falling from his lips.

“What about?” Bitty asked, eyes darting down when he saw a pink tongue dart out, just briefly. He didn’t know if he wanted to run or actually be eaten.

“You are faster than me.”

Jack sat back and then stood, holding his hand out. Bitty registered that Jack meant in their little game of hunt, and took the hand offered to him.

“Oh,” he said, maybe a little disappointed. “Yeah. Told you.”

They walked back to the Haus, and maybe every time their hands brushed, Jack’s tail wagged a little faster, and Bitty’s tail twitched more and more. So wrapped up in each other, neither noticed the smell between them, one of trust and pure, unfiltered, love.


	2. affection

Jack knew there was something about rabbits he frequently forgot, and it was that they reproduced quickly. Something about biology and the womb size of the female or something or other. Jack wasn’t entirely sure. He knew they had a short refractory period though, and it came in handy when he and Bitty were in the middle of something too intimate for words. When Jack was tired and just wanted to lay back and let Bitty do the work, because Bitty had the energy to do so.

When Jack was feeling like the lazy wolf he was, he laid on his stomach, tail tucked out of the way, ears pressed flat, gazed back at Bitty with pleading eyes, spread his legs and offered his ass. Bitty was a damn menace when Jack got like that; when the Big Bad Wolf submitted to the Little Bunny and was vulnerable. Bitty liked being able to rut into Jack like that, even though he preferred being able to look at Jack’s face when he fucked him.

This was one of those nights, when Jack was feeling too tired to really do more than lay there, but Bitty seemed determined to get  _ many  _ reactions out of his boyfriend. He started with slow kisses down Jack’s back, hands rubbing up his sides, and a playful lick and nip at the base of Jack’s tail, one of the more sensitive areas on Jack’s body. Jack whined low in his throat, his tail flicking just a bit and smacking Bitty’s cheek in a half hearted wag. Bitty sputtered a bit and then laughed, making Jack smile.

“Careful, honey, I’ve got a lot of power right now,” Bitty said as a mock threat, his hands coming up to squeeze the wonderfully sculpted mounds of Jack’s perfect ass. Jack felt just a hint of nails, gently pressing against the skin. Feeling just a bit bratty, he pushed his hips back, pushing his ass further into Bitty’s hands. His breath hitched at the involuntary scratches they caused, since Bitty wasn’t ready and his hold, though lax, had been just tight enough to cause tiny marks on Jack’s skin.

Already knowing what had just happened, Bitty recovered from his surprise quickly. He gave Jack’s ass a swat, enjoying the soft gasp and moan it caused. Jack always did like a little bit of pain with his pleasure.

“Bittle,” Jack growled, but Bitty shushed him and pushed his cheeks apart. Jack strained a bit to watch Bitty behind him, holding his breath in his throat as Bitty lowered himself to swipe his tongue over Jack’s hole. Jack let out a long, low, sound that might have been a moan, deep in his throat.

Bitty’s tongue was a little bit of magic in Jack’s eyes, and he let his head fall into his arms when Bitty used that magic tongue to coax him open. He was powerless against the feeling as Bitty pushed against him, the wet feeling of his tongue foreign but not unfamiliar. Bitty pressed insistently against him, the light scrape of teeth making Jack moan, loud this time. He pressed back into the feeling.

His thighs quivered a bit from the strain but Bitty hardly let up. He pushed and wiggled his tongue against Jack’s entrance until Jack’s muscle gave away, allowing him to push his tongue into Jack. A finger made its way up to hold Jack open a bit, letting Bitty push in more before pulling back to draw the flat of his tongue up and then come right back down, the teasing motion enough to drive Jack a little mad. He felt Bitty lick over his taint, and let out a shout of surprise when Bitty sucked the skin harshly, his teeth biting in. Even though they were blunt they still hurt, and Jack felt his cock dribble a bit as the pain shot through him.

“B-Bits!” the wolf nearly howled. Bitty released him and went back to trying to fuck Jack with his tongue, giving Jack no time to register the fact that he would have a nasty hickey down there and would be reminded of it with every movement in the morning. Every part of him belonged so completely to Bitty; he  _ wanted _ to be able to feel him in the morning. He wanted to feel Bitty  _ tonight _ , every inch of himself covered in his wonderful bunny.

“Fuck me, please,  _ fuck me _ ,” Jack pleaded. He felt Bitty pull away and was torn for a moment, wanting to say  _ no come back and eat me, eat me, eat me, _ but then he heard the snap of the lube cap. He craned his head back to watch, because there was something a little enticing about watching Bitty pour lube onto his cock, his hand coming to give it a few strokes for an even coat of the slippery fluid.

“Let me know if anything hurts,” Bitty said, pushing into Jack slowly. There was hardly much need for more preparation than what Bitty had given him since Jack was still pretty loose from that morning. He wanted to press back into the feeling of Bitty sinking into him, but couldn’t really find it in him to do so. Bitty moved at his own pace, slow, but a bit impatient. Jack wondered if there was something bothering him. Usually when Bitty was upset he took it out on Jack like this. He would fuck into Jack, trying to be careful but Jack could always tell in the way Bitty twitched that he was impatient, angry.

Jack suddenly wished he was lying on his back, just so that he could pull Bitty into a hug and let him know he was there. Instead, he settled for pushing up on his arms and catching Bitty’s lips in a chaste kiss, something small and innocent. He smiled a bit.

“It’s alright, Bud,” he said, and it was so much more than just a reassurance. Bitty gazed at him with passionate brown eyes, before a small smile graced his own features and he pressed in close to Jack. His ears flopped forward and tickled the tops of Jack’s own, making Jack chuckle a bit. Whenever he thought he was good at hiding his turmoil, Jack always saw right through him.

Jack pushed his hips back, reminding Bitty of what they were doing. Then, all bets were off.

Jack found himself yelping when Bitty suddenly pulled back and thrust in, hips slapping against Jack’s ass. He repeated the action, once, twice, three times. They were hard, deep thrusts that made Jack’s breath ragged. Bitty braced his hands on Jack’s hips, lifting and dropping down, into Jack, like he was made to slide into that wet heat.

Jack fell onto his front, ass nearly in the air, and panted as Bitty fucked him with enough purpose and vigor to rival a wolf in heat (which Jack had seen, several times, and been, a few times before) and Jack was left to hang on for it. He didn’t know what else to do, his cock sliding against the rough bed sheets with each push into him.

He scrabbled a bit for purchase, trying to grab anything and hold on, the breath knocked out of him with every push and thrust. Bitty’s own breathing was labored as well, but Jack could hardly focus on it when his bunny kept up such a punishing pace.

He felt like it was ending all too soon. From one moment to the next, Jack felt the wave of his orgasm crashing down on him. He went impossibly still, even as Bitty kept fucking him through it. There was little Jack could do but remember to  _ breathe _ , because if he didn’t he would likely pass out. When he could actually see again, Jack growled low in his throat, the sound making Bitty pause.

“You doing alright, Jack?” Bitty asked, a hand coming up to gently tug at one of Jack’s ears. Jack glared half heartedly back at Bitty, a chirp ready on his lips when Bitty suddenly thrust into him, catching Jack by surprise. The wolf had little to say when he saw stars suddenly, too sensitive for much of what Bitty clearly had planned.

“You were gonna say something, honey?” Bitty teased. He pushed forward again, grinding into Jack just a bit when his boyfriend looked like he wanted to speak.

“Biii _ iiiit _ s,” Jack whined (no he didn’t, he would deny whining because he didn’t  _ whine _ ).

“Jaaaaack,” Bitty said, mimicking the tone of voice Jack used. He gave another few thrusts and relished in the tiny moans Jack breathed. The sound of his love was what pushed Bitty towards that same edge, until he gave one more thrust and then pulled out of Jack, cum streaking up Jack’s back in white lines. It was easy to simply collapse onto Jack’s back from there, breathing heavy and arms wrapped around his mate.

Jack let Bitty come down a bit from his high before he nudged him. Bitty mumbled something, sleepy, before he rolled off of Jack onto his back.

“Gross,” Jack snorted, spotting Bitty’s cum on his boyfriend’s chest. Bitty peeked one sleepy eye open, before rolling off the bed to grab a towel. Jack’s smile was radiant as Bitty cleaned himself and then Jack up, using a few tissues to wipe up the cum on the bed when Jack rolled into his spot. They weren’t changing the sheets tonight, not when Bitty was feeling so lazy.

“You gonna tell me what happened today?” Jack asked when Bitty climbed back into bed and snuggled up to Jack’s chest.

“Too much. I’m tired,” Bitty responded. Jack didn’t push; he knew whatever had bothered Bitty that day had drained him more than the sex itself (don’t ask Jack how he knew, it may have been because of the fact that Bitty usually went for three or four rounds before deciding he was tired). When his bunny was ready, he would talk.

Jack kissed the top of Bitty’s head and then nipped at one of his ears, chuckling softly when Bitty made a tiny noise of mock annoyance. They fell into easy sleep, the kind that only comes when you’re a bit lethargic in post-orgasm comfort.

(No one could blame Jack if, in the morning, when he found out a few of Bitty’s less accepting relatives were coming to visit, he decided to go for round two and leave as many hickies and love bites as possible on Bitty’s shoulders and neck. That was his business, yup, and if any of Bitty’s relatives were likely to say anything they kept it amongst themselves when they saw the Big Bad Wolf standing behind their nephew/cousin.)

(Little did they know, the  _ actual  _ Big Bad was Bitty, because Jack was squirming every time he sat down, reminded of the  _ interesting _ place Bitty had decided to leave a hickey.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
